


It Could've Been 11/10

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Alternating, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm so sorry to break the news Suga-chan! But it seems like there had been an unfortunate mix up!"</p><p>Suga listens to Oikawa’s voice with a blank expression. He had already thought out numerous possible outcomes-from successful to disastrous to apocalyptic- but mistakenly calling someone else never was one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could've Been 11/10

**Author's Note:**

> The classic "called the wrong number and confessed my love to you in a sappy way before you could get a word in" au. Enjoy!

 

When Daichi picks up, Suga breathes in deeply and just goes for it. 

"Daichi I need to tell you something and I know I should do this face to face but I just couldn't and I like you, I like you too much I can’t help-”

  
Daichi _laughs._

Suga freezes.

Wait, is it Daichi? The laugh doesn’t sound like him.

"I'm so sorry to break the news Suga-chan! But it seems like there had been an unfortunate mix up!"

  
Suga listens to Oikawa’s voice with a blank expression. He had already thought out numerous possible outcomes-from successful to disastrous to apocalyptic- but mistakenly calling someone else never was one. Flustered, Suga checks the call logs again. The call he received right before Daichi asking about the history homework was from 

Oikawa Tooru.

  
To be exact, it was

  
Oikawa٩(๑❛ワ❛๑)و.

  
Somehow Suga managed to miss that obvious and obnoxious emoji. (Oikawa saved it, not him)

  
Ah yes, why does he have Oikawa's phone number and why would Oikawa ever call him?

  
A while ago Aobajousai and Karasuno had a training camp together with few other schools. Takeda sensei was super excited, the team members initially less so. During the camp,to his surprise, he got to know other members of Aobajousai better. They were just high school students excited to play volleyball. It was unfortunate that he didn’t have a great first impression of them, all thanks to uncalled provocations and mild threats made by Oikawa Tooru after their first practice match.

  
Another thing he didn't expect was Oikawa Tooru attempting to talk to him throughout their stay. During morning jogs, during practice matches, when Suga’s zoning out from after-practice fatigue, and that one time he couldn’t sleep so he went outside and caught Oikawa there, staring into the quiet night sky, Oikawa would start talking to Suga as if they already knew each other. At first, Suga felt a little bit uneasy. As a setter, there’s nothing much interesting about him, especially to someone like Oikawa. (Also what would Oikawa Tooru be without some underlying motives?) It was perplexing to say the least.

When the last day of the training camp came, Oikawa took Suga’s cell phone and saved his number. And Suga asked himself if he had a wrong impression about him all along. Why is he being all friendly and nice? It was definitely out of character. Is it some kind of head game to irritate Kageyama?

Suga was confused, but he left it at that. Whatever this is, Oikawa will probably end up forgetting about it once he goes back to his daily life and Suga will probably end up deleting Oikawa’s number at some point in the future.

 So, it suffices to say Suga didn’t expect continued random text messages, snapchats (how many selfies does he take in a single day?),calls and _this._

  
Suga finally calms down enough to say something.

  
" _I can’t believe this_. Stop laughing!”

  
"Sorry! I just imagined your expression- and hey, it wasn’t bad. There is some real sincerity there. It should work wonders for Sawamura-kun!”

  
"That won’t happen because I will die of embarrassment at this moment. And please, can you keep this a secret?”

  
"What do you mean? As if it wasn’t obvious that you were drooling all over the captain of yours.”

  
"Oh no. Was it that obvious? Do you think Daichi already knows? I mean I admit trying to communicate my feelings in a non-verbal way but I got the impression that he didn’t quite get it.”

  
"Then he must be oblivious to your rather blatant advances or really good at controlling his emotions. Oh wait, I've got a question for you. I won't tell anyone about anything if you answer.”

  
"... sure, what is it.”

  
Suga responds, discontent apparent in his voice.

  
"What about Daichi you find so-attractive?"

   
Really? Is _that_ what Oikawa wants to know? 

 

“He cares a lot, always there when I’m going through stuff and he's cute. But he doesn’t really think that he is so it’s  _absolutely adorable_. Oh and the voice-”

 

Suga could feel his face start to blush.

  
“Well it will go on forever- so I’ll stop here. Are you satisfied now to know all about my private life?”

  
A curious little pause follows.

  
"He sure sounds like a boyfriend material. Go for it-Suga-chan!”

  
"That was my initial plan.”

  
Only if suga could convey his deadpanned expression through voice.

  
“Go forth and confess already then! Call Sawamura-kun again!”

  
Oikawa _giggles._

  
"Now I’m really flustered and... I think I had enough emotional meltdown for one night. And looking back, my lines were stupid. I mean, weren’t they?”

  
"Stop worrying so much-!”

  
Suga frowns at high-pitched, cheery voice coming from his cell phone.

  
“Can you please hold the I’m-totally-sweet-and-nice thingy for the moment? It’s not helping.”

Oikawa is having a field day with Suga’s epic confession fail. He will probably tell everyone in Aobajousai and Suga will never be able to face any of them again.

  
"As a super nice and awesome friend, I was trying to ease your anxiety and help you to get the man you want!”

  
"What if I get rejected? I would have to see him practically every day and it would be so awkward. What if he doesn’t want to see me ever again?”

  
He’s catastrophizing and probably telling Oikawa all the information he doesn't need. The only thing he can take comfort in is knowing that his biggest secret has already been revealed. But then he is not really sure if that's something he should drive comfort out of. How did he end up telling Oikawa all about his initmate emotional life? What has the world come to?

  
"I can call him and find out who he's into if you want! ”

"Ha. Ha. Funny. Also, what makes you think that he’d tell you?”

  
"Of course it’s a joke! Unless you want me to, then I swear I can tease it out of him. You see? Even when I don’t try people tell me those things, for example, they would call me-"

  
"Stop it there. Just. Stop. I shouldn't even be talking to you. I don’t even know where this conversation is going now.”

  
"Hey, but listen. You are really likable and I can’t see how Daichi could possibly refuse you. So calm down and tell him. Okay?”

  
It sounds surprisingly sincere for something Oikawa would say. So much so that it makes Suga doubt what he heard for a second.

 _Of course there's no way_ Oikawa would actually mean what he says.

" ...I will try? ”

  
"Good! I’m quite tired now-! Uh, I should go to sleep really! Good night Suga-chan!”

  
"Yeah, good night.”

  
The call ends and he just wants to melt away into nothingness. What an absolute disaster. He had lost all the courage he’d been saving up to. Also, he will never be able to talk to Oikawa again. He tries to erase what just happened from his memory in vain.

 

 

*

  
Oikawa is in his bed scrolling through a mildly interesting website he found on his laptop. Maybe he would text Sugawara, but then he had called him already this evening for a non-specific reason as usual. Would that be too much?

It’s an addiction. He needs to stop. That Sugawara Koushi has no business with him-well, more like he has no business messing with Sugawara Koushi. As that light haired crush of his seems very attached to that unimpressive captain of Karasuno. Yes, he knows. 

But it’s difficult to stop because Sugawara is too cute, too cute for no one’s good. _Murderously cute._ Sugawara would reply to his messages and answer to his phone calls all the time and it’s just adorable. And those late night phone calls and listening to Sugawara’s sleepy voice ? He just can't have enough. (Even though he talks about Daichi a lot. It’s worth it.)

While he’s lost in his thoughts, someone calls him.

  
It’s Sugawara.

  
He never calls first. And at this hour? What could it be? Oikawa’s interest is piqued.   
  
"Daichi I need to tell you something and I know I should do this face to face but I just could’t and I like you, I like you too much I can’t help-”

  
Oh, _that._

  
He laughs because the situation sure is funny. Of all the people, Suga mistakenly calls Oikawa? Very funny.

  
"I'm so sorry to break the news Suga-chan! But it seems like there had been an unfortunate mix up!"

  
" _I can’t believe this._ Stop laughing!”

  
"Sorry! I just imagined your expression- and hey, it wasn’t bad. There is some real sincerity there. It should work wonders for Sawamura-kun!”

  
That _Sawamura Daichi_.

The fate should really cut him some slack. His hands are already full with other annoying people that make his life miserable. 

  
"That won’t happen because I will die of embarrassment at this moment. And please, can you keep this a secret?”

  
"What do you mean? As if it wasn’t obvious that you were drooling all over the captain of yours.”

  
"Oh no. Was it that obvious? Do you think Daichi already knows? I mean I admit trying to communicate my feelings in a non-verbal way but I got the impression that he didn’t quite get it.”

"Then he must be oblivious to your rather blatant advances or really good at controlling his emotions. Oh wait, I've got a question for you. I won't tell anyone about anything if you answer.”

"... sure, what is it.”

"What about Daichi you find so-attractive?"

  
A.k.a. the biggest mystery ever according to Oikawa.

  
“He cares a lot, always there when I’m going through stuff and he's cute. But he doesn’t really think that he is so it’s _absolutely adorable_. Oh and the voice-well it will go on forever so I’ll stop here. Are you satisfied now to know all about my private life?”

  
It sounds uncannily like an exact opposite of Oikawa himself.

And Sugawara thinks that Sawamura is cute? _Oh, please-_

  
"He sure sounds like a good boyfriend material. Go for it, Suga-chan."

  
He feels so bitter. He wants to spit his words through his teeth, shred the words that come out of his mouth if he could. Regardless, Oikawa chirps along because he is determined to put up this facade of friendship he got going.

  
"That was my initial plan.”

  
Please don’t sound like the world is falling apart or something similarly awful is happening, thinks Oikawa. If anything is broken at this point, it’s _his heart_. Thanks for asking. Also, there's no way Oikawa is going to tell anyone about this anyway because Iwaizumi will going to make fun of him more viciously than he does now if he finds out.

Speaking of Iwaizumi,

  
Oikawa couldn’t forget Iwaizumi’s face when he took Oikawa’s cell phone, saying ‘Alright, so who’s this secret lover you are obsessed with?' then realizing that the ‘secret lover’ in question is the third year setter of Karasuno. He looked between the screen of cell phone and Oikawa’s face several times (It wasn’t even a picture he was looking at, just text messages.) and said,

“That Oikawa Tooru unsuccesful in love? I didn’t see it coming but it’s satisfying, too satisfying.”

  
“Shut up! we are just being friendly because we are _friends_. I’m not even allowed to have friends anymore Iwa-chan? are you going to police every interaction I have with other people?”

  
Oikawa takes his cell phone back from Iwaizumi’s grab with more force than necessary.

  
“Sure, Sugawara might consider you a ‘friend’ but your motives are-impure.”

  
“Crushes aren’t even my thing!”

  
Oikawa squealed but no one, no one was convinced. It sounded hopeless even to his own ears. Iwaizumi's endless teasing started from that moment.

 

“Go forth and confess already then! Call Sawamura-kun  again!”

  
"Now I’m really flustered and... I think I had enough emotional meltdown for one night. And looking back, my lines were stupid. I mean, weren’t they?”

  
Those weren’t the most eloquent sentences that came out of that pretty mouth of Sugawara but Oikawa would’ve given 11/10 if they were addressed to him.

 

"Stop worrying so much-!”

  
"Can you please hold the I’m-totally-sweet-and-nice thing for the moment? It’s not helping.”

 

Or what? Start going on and on about his _feelings?_   

 

"As a super nice and awesome friend, I was trying to ease your anxiety and help you to get the man you want!”

  
"But what if I get rejected? I would have to see him practically every day. It would be so awkward. What if he doesn’t want to see me ever again-?”

  
If he were being perfectly honest, Oikawa would’ve said, ‘Then I would let you cry on my shoulder, make you a hot chocolate, cover you with some warm soft blankets and make you see how I can be caring and always there for you when you go through stuff- and bet my eyelashes too if you are into that. We can cuddle if that would make you feel better. But chance of that happening is very slim so I’m not getting my hopes up.’

Instead he says,

"I can call him and find out who he's into if you want! ”

  
"Ha. Ha. Funny. Also, what makes you think that he’d tell you?”

  
"Of course it’s a joke! Unless you want me to, then I swear I can tease it out of him. You see? Even when I don’t try people tell me those things, for example, they would call me-"

  
"Stop it there. Just. Stop. I should probably stop talking to you. I don’t even know where this conversation is going now.”

  
"Hey, but listen. You are really likable and I can’t see how Daichi could possibly refuse you. So calm down and tell him. Okay?”

  
That might have sounded too honest and Oikawa panics.

  
" ...I will try?”

  
"Good! I’m quite tired now-! Uh, I should go to sleep really! Good night Suga-chan!”

  
"Yeah, good night.”

  
Oikawa tosses his phone to the other side of the bed. (Luckily it doesn’t fall off.) 

The idea of Sugawara confessing to someone else and the reality of listening to the words being said were two very different things, he realizes. Imagining, just for a second, being on the receiving end of Sugawara’s affection -the satisfaction of your unrequited love finally being returned- was sweet and short lived, only leaving a bitter aftertaste of something burnt.

He buries his face in the pillow and wonders how long would this unfortunate attraction to Sugawara Koushi last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It was only getting longer and longer so I decided to just post it ! ;D


End file.
